Ganirelix acetate, with a chemical name of N-acetyl-3-(2-napthyl)-D-alanyl-4-chloro-D-phnylalanyl-3-(3-pyridyl)-D-alanyl-L-tyrosyl-N9,N10diethyl-D-homoarginyl-L-leucyl-N9,N10-diethyl-L-homoarginyl-L-prolyl-D-alanylamide acetate, a molecular formula of C80H113ClN18O13, a relative molecular mass of 1570.3 and a CAS registration number of 123246-29-7, has a chemical structure shown in the following formula:

Ganirelix acetate is a synthesized decapeptide compound similar to endogenous gonadotropin-releasing hormone (GnRH) (also called luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone, LHRH) and an antagonist of GnRH, and can competitively antagonize the GnRH receptor of gonadotropin, so as to mutate an approach, and rapidly and reversibly inhibit secretion of gonadotropin (luteinizing hormone LH and follicle stimulating hormone FSH). Ganirelix acetate has a more significant inhibitory effect on luteinizing hormone LH secretion than on FSH secretion, so as to reduce generation of sex hormone. By inhibiting induced fluctuation of LH by GnRH in a medium cycle, ganirelix acetate can inhibit ovulation, oocyte meiosis, and luteinization. For women suffering from an ovarian hyperstimulation syndrome, ganirelix acetate can prevent LH fluctuation and related simulations and improve implantation and pregnancy ratios. Therefore, ganirelix acetate has a high medicinal value and a broad market prospect. Currently, methods for synthesizing ganirelix acetate mainly include a conventional Boc stationary phase synthesizing method employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,082 and a Fmoc stationary phase synthesizing method employed in CN 102584945A. HF needs to be used for cracking in the Boc stationary phase synthesizing method employed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,082, thereby greatly polluting the environment and not facilitating production. Fmoc-HArg(Et)2-OH and Fmoc-D-HArg(Et)2-OH need to be used as raw materials in the Fmoc stationary phase synthesizing method employed in CN 102584945A. The two kinds of amino acids have high synthesizing costs, so as not to facilitate large-scale production. In addition, the two kinds of amino acids are easy to decompose, while multiple times of coupling reactions are needed after the two kinds of amino acids are connected to a resin, and as a result, many impurities are generated.